


Sidelined Sentai

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doc is injured during a battle, the Shinkengers try to reassure him about his place in the Gokaigers.</p><p>Written for kiirotsubasa's wish list in eastasianfandomgiftbag on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelined Sentai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirotsubasa on DW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiirotsubasa+on+DW).



Sidelined Sentai (Gokaiger/Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Doc groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He winced and grit his teeth as a bandage was tied around his head. The girl wearing yellow who was tying it said fearfully.

"You're awake – did I hurt you?"

Luka? No, she wouldn't be that gentle. Doc's vision cleared and he recognized ShinkenYellow, otherwise known as Hanaori Kotoha. Like the other super sentai that came before the Gokaigers, the Shinkengers could not transform anymore. However, this time, they could offer support to the one sentai team remaining that could.

"It's okay, Kotoha-san," he assured her quietly. "You wouldn't have to be doing this at all if I hadn't fallen off that cliff during the fight."

She smiled warmly. "Don't feel badly. You put up a great battle up until then."

"Heh, that's very kind, but I know that my fighting style couldn't really be described as 'great.'" Doc rubbed at his leg, which he felt was bruised under the pants. He'd hit a few rocks on the way down.

"I was watching you," the soft-spoken girl confessed. "You fell down a couple of times, but at least you did it on purpose to get your target." She ducked her head briefly then gave him a sheepish look. "I fall down all the time without even trying."

"That's true, she does," agreed her teammate, Tani Chiaki, from where he leaned in the doorway. "But it's part of her charm."

Kotoha giggled. "Anyway, I'm sure your friends appreciate how you fight."

"Well," Doc ran a hand through his curly blond hair, wincing again as he encountered the bandage, "I guess I get the job done."

"As a fellow Green, I'll just tell you to never stop trying to get better," Chiaki advised. "Aim for beating the Red on your team — that'll help you improve."

Doc stared at him incredulously. Beat Marvelous? Why would he even want to try? They were a team fighting the Zangyack, not each other!

"How is he doing?!" ShinkenBlue, Ikenami Ryunosuke, burst in, knocking Chiaki out of the way. He spotted Doc and rushed to his bedside, clasping his hand in both of his. "That was an amazing demonstration of acrobatics back there!"

Doc cleared his throat. "Um, actually, I fell."

Ryunosuke did a double take. "Oh." He shook his head firmly. "It doesn't matter — I saw what you were doing and it was still a well-executed manoeuvre —"

"Are you kidding?" Chiaki exclaimed. "It was awful! But he's going to keep trying, right?"

"Yes, of course —"

"Well, that's the important thing, I guess." Ryunosuke frowned at Chiaki, then turned back to Doc and smiled encouragingly. "You do your best to help your team and you ARE a good fighter — just a unique one."

"Thank you … I think."

"Is he doing well enough to have some soup?" Shiraishi Mako asked, carrying in a tray. As their ShinkenPink sat it on the side table, Doc saw Chiaki and Ryunosuke shaking their heads violently behind her, mouthing, " NO!" at him. He gulped as he eyed the soup – it was an odd colour, and the aroma coming from the bowl made his stomach not only want to turn, but turn and run.

"Oh, uh, this is really nice of you, Mako-san," Doc stammered, trying to smile. "I'm still a little shaken up; I'll eat it in a bit."

"You poor thing!" Mako exclaimed, enveloping him in a sudden, bone-crushing hug. "You were fighting so earnestly, too!"

"Gak!" Doc choked.

"Neesan, he said he was fine and that he'd keep fighting," Chiaki pointed out. "No need to worry about him."

"Oh." Like a switch was pulled, Mako released Doc and stood up. "Good, his team will need him."

Shiba Takeru, leader of the Shinkengers, entered the room. Ryunosuke automatically knelt at the presence of his Lord, causing Takeru to sigh a little before turning to Doc. "The fight is over. Thanks to you and your friends, the enemy was defeated."

Doc nodded, feeling wistful. He should have been there to fight to the conclusion.

"Your friends are worried about you; they'll be here soon." Takeru studied him for a moment. "What are you thinking?"

"That I should have been more careful," Doc answered slowly. "When we're down one person, it can really affect the outcome, and maybe more of us get injured."

"All you can do is your best," Takeru said frankly. "Maybe you didn't finish the fight today, but you were there long enough to take some of them out. Right now, that's more than the Shinkengers can do." He bowed. "We thank you."

Ryunosuke gasped, but quickly followed suit. Kotoha, Mako, and finally Chiaki did as well. Doc was flattered and somewhat embarrassed. He sat up and tried to bow back, but a wave of dizziness hit and he began to topple over. Takeru caught him and eased him back onto the bed.

"Rest now," he said, with uncharacteristic gentleness, "and live to fight for all of us another day."

Don Dogoier smiled and slipped into a comfortable slumber.

\--

(2011)

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
